Upside-Down Spade
by TsundereKat
Summary: Karkat is horns over heels for that hipster, Strider, and though he denies it, the upside-down spade called his heart yearns for Dave to share the smallest bit of affection for him. In a game of hard to get and other obstacles along the way, the two find themselves indulged in the feeling called "Love". DaveKat. Rated M for Smut. CONTAINS YAOI. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT.
1. The First Signs of Denial

**A/N**

**Kat here! This is my first fanfic for my account and first Homestuck fanfic. Keep in mind I'm not really that far in Homestuck so personalities might be a bit wrong and I have no idea where this setting is. Oh well! IT'LL BE UP TO YOUUUUU~!**

* * *

"This is so wrong," he quietly and angrily muttered to himself. Though he called it wrong, he couldn't tell himself to stop and leave. His body refused to cooperate with his mind's commands. Staying in place, he continued to watch the two boys talk to each other about stupid things he barely knew anything about. Honestly, he didn't know how he actually was staying there if he was being tortured by their words. He was stalking idiots and what was even worse about it was that he was stalking two humans. He continued to watch even though nothing sparked his interest. Well, except for Strider. That fucking hipster, he hated him yet he could feel his own heart, which he refused to say existed, skip a beat. Utter jealousy boiled inside him and all that hate was directed towards Egbert. Ugh, he didn't know why he was feeling these emotions for the two and he desperately wanted to know. He just wanted to solve this riddle so he can continue living his life hating both of them.

_But do you really hate them?_ The thought loudly appeared in his mind._ No, no, no,_ he thought._ I couldn't feel anything else towards those two numbnuts._ Well, he still hated Egbert that's for sure, but it was some different type of hate. He didn't like this difference, it confused him greatly. Now, as for that bastard, he had no feeling of hate for him at all. Okay, that was a lie. He hated the fact Strider was doing this to him. He hated the fact Strider existed. Another lied appeared. The grey troll actually wanted to take that back.

"Curse you, Strider," he said, gritting his teeth.

The blue-eyed boy looked around clueless and thought out loud, "I think someone else is here."

_Fuck._ Okay maybe that complaint wasn't as quiet as he thought it was. Now his cover was blown from his somewhat loud outburst. This time he quietly cursed while thoughts of wanting to choke the himself appeared in his head. If he acted as if he was just normally walking by them maybe it would turn out good. He'd have to wing it for the explanation, staying in that one place would make it seem as if he actually was stalking them. Looking straight forward, trying not to even glance at the two humans, he stood up straight and began to walk. The situation wasn't going to turn out as well as he thought it would, of course.

"Oh, it's just Vantas. What're you doing here?" the blonde asked when he spotted the short troll. Oh God, as soon as Karkat heard him say his last name his cheeks had got all warm while he felt his stomach turn.

Stopping and slowly turning his head around, he masked his blush with irritance and answered, "Well I don't know dumbass. What does it look like?"

He answered in a calm and aggravatingly cool way, "Seems as if you were watching us."

"I was just walking around, fuckass. Why would I be watching you two idiots anyway?!" he yelled, face completely red out of anger. The teen smirked, satisfied with his reaction which pissed Karkat even more after figuring out it was just a joke to get him angry. The irritated troll huffed and stomped off.

_Stupid Strider and his stupid pranks. How the fuck do I even love h-_ Wait, what?! Karkat hated that stoic prick, he doesn't love the bastard. Had he gone mad? He couldn't believe he almost confessed feelings that weren't there. At least, that's what he said to reassure himself. The denial was quite obvious really, his angry expression was now flustered and tinted with pink.

Heading to his makeshift home on Earth, he could already hear Gamzee's horns when he entered the pale white house. It seemed Gamzee also knew Karkat was home because the noise stopped. The stoned troll got out of his room and went over to Karkat, whose face was still flushed. Now, the loud slam of the door wasn't unusual but instead of hearing loud, angry footsteps march to his own room, the footsteps were soft and still somewhat loud and never in his life did he ever see his bro's face so red with blush.

"Hey, bro, you okay...?" he asked but the only answer he got was a grunt from his moirail. Karkat continued to walk by him and into his room slamming the door once again. Plopping on his bed, he stuffed his face on his pillow which muffled his angry screaming. How he loathed Strider, he just wanted him to die. Yet, he felt compelled to him. He was being lured into a trap his mind created. Oh he hated this feeling. The screaming helped a bit, but it only brought more confusing and irritating thoughts. Ugh, maybe sleeping would cure this illness. And after a couple more minutes of screaming, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think about it! Yeah, I decided everyone was on Earth, two people in a house. Well now you can't imagine. Can you guys help me on personalities? 'Specially Gamzee's, the internet doesn't really help with the thing. AND IF NONE OF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS THEN TOO BAD. I'LL KEEP UPDATING AND WRITING THIS SO DEAL WITH IT.**


	2. Avoidance

**A/N**

**Kat is here again with the second chapter! The procrastination awaits! Yeah, I have a whole week(Sort'a) to write this and I'm probably not going to make it that far. Broadway Karkat songs help though, but sometimes I get carried away and start singing instead of typing. ...Yeah… **

* * *

The sun flooded the room and attacked the troll's eyes, he finally gave in and opened his eyes, waking up to feel hot and sweaty. Karkat could barely remember the dream he had, but judging by his appearance it must've been a nightmare. Uh..Nevermind...As soon as he removed the sheets he saw his pants were a _biiit_ wet. Parts of the dream he had came back and bothered him greatly._ I think I'm gonna puke…_ he thought as he clutched his stomach. If he made it to the bathroom before he barfed he wouldn't need to be stuck with a room that smelled of vomit. Thank God he woke up before Gamzee, things wouldn't end well if someone was in the bathroom. After his successful try at getting up from his bed, he quickly stumbled towards the bathroom, closed the door and...Do I really need to explain all of this? I think you know what's going to happen next.

**….**

Even though he had be stalking him the whole day yesterday and was horns over heels(Still denying the fact that he is) for the blonde he completely loathed him at the moment. Not his average and daily hate, no, he avoided any place Strider was and did not speak to any of Strider's friends. His dark aura reeked every room he was in and usually scared off the people nearby. Now that he was alone, he skulked around the unusually empty park cursing at himself and Strider who wasn't there, yet. If Karkat was paying attention and wasn't indulged in his own thoughts then maybe he would have avoided him again.

_SMACK!_ The two collided into each other so fast that they didn't notice they bumped into someone. Of course the two nimrods weren't paying attention, these two were not the type to live in the world called reality.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING YOU ID-" the grey troll had almost vented out all of his anger, but he quickly stopped when he realized who he was talking to. He wanted to run away and hide, after that dream he couldn't help but think those awful thoughts when he saw Strider or someone who resembled him in some way. He was actually glad he was mad or the red on his face would be mistaken for blush and there was no way that hipster would let that down. Before the bastard could come up with any comeback, Karkat quickly pushed him aside and power-walked to somewhere else though he had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he'd see him.

All Karkat wanted to do was curl up in a corner and die, but he had to be prepared for another encounter with Strider. The thing is, he had no idea how the next encounter will be and coming up with scenarios made him nauseous. Maybe if he went back home he could avoid the encounter and watch some movies… No, he would seem like a coward. But didn't already seem like one? A leader is brave and confident; they wouldn't run away from their enemies._ It was a strategic retreat,_ he told himself before anymore remarks invaded his mind.

Many hours passed and there was still no sign of Strider. At the moment, Karkat had calmed down, well his definition of what calm is at least, and was now casually walking around the place in a bored fashion. He finally was able to shake away the sick feeling he had for the majority of the day. The hipster bastard left his thoughts and Karkat finally felt free from the dark cell he was stuck in. Many, many more hours passed and there was still no sign of Strider. It signaled that he could finally go back home without feeling like some sort of coward.

"I could watch some Romcoms…" Karkat murmured to himself as he walked to his house.

"You actually like that bullshit?"

Oh God no, not that voice. That aggravating calm voice that sent shivers down Karkat's spine. He could feel his warm breath on the back of his grey neck making him quickly turn around; it was too close to be comfortable.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE?!" Karkat yelled.

"Because," Dave simply said.

"BECAUSE WHAT?! AGH, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" He yelled again, this time backing away.

Dave grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, creating a confused and flustered reaction from Karkat. He smirked, "Oh, but you know you like it."

Karkat tried to pull away as he started to stutter, "DON'T GET OVER-CONFIDENT IN YOURSELF, STRIDER. I-I WOULD NEVER FALL HORNS OVER HEELS FOR A BASTARD LIKE YOU."

"Oh, really?" he asked while a cocky grin crept up on that smug face of his. He pulled Karkat even closer(If that was even possible) and leaned in on him, becoming six centimeters away from those black lips of his. The troll was paralyzed and awfully "starstruck". He couldn't say a thing and just continued to stare at the blonde's beautiful pale pink lips, but then the teen let go, the player smirk remaining on his face. Dave turned around and left, without saying a word.


	3. Let the Games Begin

**A/N**

**YUSH. MORE DAVEKAT GOODNESS. Oh, and that means more procrastination. Possibly even writer's block. Woohoo. NOTE: When I put **** it means I'm switching P.O.V. I might not be doing it often and the whole P.O.V. switch might be short, but it's something I think I should tell you. **

* * *

"Two can play that game," Karkat blurted out. He currently was sitting on his bed, hugging his legs close to chest. Yesterday still bugged him, he knew Strider would **never** let that one slide. He might've have been so starstruck yesterday but he still denied the feelings he kept locked in his heart. Even so, he still wanted to see Strider beg for him ,as awkward as it sounds he only wanted to see it because he'd be playing with the of that cocky player. A smile(Yes, I said smile.) formed on his lips as his deviously muttered, "I know _exactly_ what to do."

Maybe he had seen too many Romcoms to think this move might work, but he was pretty sure even an overly cool guy would fall for this. He was fiddling with his fingers with a panicked look on his face, he seemed confident at first but was getting nervous while he searched for Strider. Avoiding him sounded tempting, but he needed to do this. He needed to win this game and destroy the blonde's reputation. The thought sort of helped reassure the troll, but only by a little bit. As soon as he spotted his target he heaved out a sigh to cool his sense and went over to him.

Karkat put his arm around Strider, his hand removing the shirt a bit and he rubbed against his stomach and to his chest, his right hand was also caressing the area near the blonde's shaft. Strider tensed up at the surprise, but soon loosened up showing that he loved it. He whispered suggestive things to the boy, the words reaching to his neck because of their height difference which didn't matter anymore. Baring with the awful thing he was doing, he slid his hand into his pants and trying not to shudder softly petted the teen's member. He moaned in pleasure which signaled Karkat to slowly take out his hand from his pants, the other out his shirt.

"Got'cha Strider," he confidently told him before leaving him in the dust.

Dave was glad he had shades to cover the mixed feelings he had at the moment. Though frustrated he was desperate for more, yet he was also surprised Karkat would even decide to do this. He knew Karkat would flip his shit about yesterday, but he never expected Karkat would continue it. Now, for his own honor returned, he'd just have to keep playing. Dave was too cool to fall for that pussy and he was too awesome to lose.

_"Let the games begin."_

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, I know, this chapter was really short, but the suspense was needed right? Can't have suspense without a short chapter.**


	4. Realization

**A/N**

**CHAPTER 4 IS HEREEEEEEE~! Okay the first three chapters were fast, you wanna know why? I worked on 1 and 2 without uploading the first one. Then after I finally finished debating on uploading the chapter I did and the next day I uploaded the second one. 3rd was short so fast upload. I have no idea when this is going to be posted BUT if this gets posted the SAME day or the day after chapter 3 then cool, I actually was able to pour out my inspiration. Just don't expect that to happen everyday. If this is pretty late, expect this to happen A LOT. (I'm gonna start with Karkat P.O.V. 'cause I have no idea if I'm gonna get Strider's personality right)**

* * *

After another quick stop to the bathroom and a "quick" cleaning, Karkat congratulated himself with a night of movies. Stretched up on the couch, he started his first movie, She's the Man. Just one movie couldn't be enough to celebrate his victory, so after She's the Man was done he popped in The Rebound, then Hitch, then Miss Congeniality… He had already finished about eight movies and yes, he still had more. By the time he reached Titantic he heard a knock on his door. He decided to ignore it and continue watching the movie.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_ It soon was a rapid pounding on door as he reached Juno. He heaved out an angry sigh and paused the movie, going over to the door to find out who the persistent person was.

"What do you want?" he angrily asked while opening the door. He became paralyzed as soon as he looked up to see who it was. Warmth rose on his cheeks when his eyes locked on to his.  
"Someone's glad to see me," Strider jokingly said, ignoring the troll's question. He tried to get in but Karkat quickly slammed the door on him, but it was no match for Strider's speed and he grabbed the door, stopping it from moving.

Again, Karkat asked in a more irritated and louder tone, "What do you want?  
"Just wanted to check on my pal, we're bros right?" he asked._ Ohhh, just had to choose the "bro card"._ Glaring at the human, he opened the door and let him in. Karkat had to keep scooting over every time Strider decided to get really close to him on the couch. He was soon trapped because he could not go further away. Though, after another pause and an argument, they finally were equally far apart from each other. Karkat was regretting ever telling him they were "bros" and continuing that stupid game the stoic prick sitting next to him started. It was all his fault of course; everything was his fault to Karkat.

The movie was boring and horrible, he couldn't see how Karkat could actually watch this. Dave wasn't here for hanging out with his "best friend" Karkat anyway, if he made sure he didn't disrupt anything he could easily proceed with the plan. He stared at Karkat, who was hugging a pillow, for a while trying to pinpoint the place he'd start. It being the summer turtlenecks weren't something a person(Even a troll) with common sense would wear and Karkat's grey neck was now bare and vulnerable. _Perfect._

He glanced at Strider who was currently staring at him with a creepy-ass smirk. He clutched the pillow tighter and tried not to shudder in fear or disgust, but he had no idea what was going on in that guy's mind though he had a feeling it wasn't good. Trying to ease the awkward tension that was being created around him, he stared at the tv screen trying to focus all his attention towards the movie which he found out was impossible. The thought of having someone stare at you non-stop wasn't very pleasing and nothing, not even fantastic Romcoms, could help sooth the mind.

And Strider decides to speak, he asks, "Is Gamzee home?"

Karkat looked at him oddly and answered, "No, why are you ah!"

The blonde attacked his neck sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. It shouldn't have felt good but _oh god_ it did. Karkat tried to contain the moans that were aching to get out. He couldn't fight Strider off so he just let it take it's toll. The blonde soon fiercely smashed his lips against the troll's and when he bit his bottom lip, Karkat allowed him to explore. Strider quickly took off his shirt working his way down. It was getting even harder to hold in his moans and later on he gave in. That wasn't where he stopped though, Dave sucked on the troll's nipples while he slowly unzipped his pants as if to tease him. Already desperate, it worked and Karkat let out an absentminded whine, "Just hurry up already." If only he hadn't said that so early, Dave might have continued, but then again might've not.

"Looks like I have to escort myself, see ya Vantas," he said before leaving. Karkat just stayed there on the couch, trying to process what was going on. He desperately wanted more, he wanted to run out and grab Strider just to continue what they had just started. He wanted to feel his warmth covering him like a soft blanket, his calm words slowly flow into his ears, and those beautiful lips against his. Then it hit him.

_He wanted him, he needed him and most importantly, he loved him._


	5. Affection Finally Shared

**A/N**

**CHAPTER FIVEEEEEEE~! Wow, this is the longest story I've ever written that was actually good(I feel so ashamed how I can't get to chapter 2 or 3 in my good books ;-;). If you hadn't realized I make a lot of Broadway Karkat references, okay maybe not a lot but still, I make references. I wonder if you guys can spot 'em… **

* * *

Karkat rushed up to the tall teenager, went on his tippy toes and kissed him on the lips.

"There, you win. Happy now?" he shouted, half angry half flushed, with his hands up in the air. Before he could get any reaction, any teasing, or a sense of brutal hatred, he turned around and dashed off. Dave had to admit that it was pretty cute, the way he was acting, but quite alarming. Not even his shades could hide the small tints of pink on his cheeks.

"Uh...Dave? You've been staring at nothing for a while now, " a teen said, trying to get his attention.

"What? I was just thinking about something," he answered noticing John was with someone. It was Jade and it seemed like they were together since they were holding hands.

He then responded, "Oh yeah, there's something I needed to do."

The blushing troll buried his face into his arms regretting what he did that morning. For all he knew, Strider would probably hate him more than usual and never talk to him again. Maybe he would teasingly joke about it, ruining the troll's life. Or maybe he'd love him to._ Will he persist even after I kissed him?_ He wouldn't know, he didn't think he wanted to know anyway.

Karkat shuffled a bit, feeling someone else's presence around him. He didn't like it, it felt as if someone was watching him. Looking up and around him, he could see a blurred image of a blonde human, shades staring at something or someone. It was unnerving and disturbed him, so he got up and left trying to find a better place to hide in a hurry.

Okay, maybe it wasn't **THAT** good of a hiding spot, but hey, panic doesn't really allow a person to think straight. Neither did the scene in the morning. Karkat had a feeling that Strider wouldn't come here. It was a place him and his friends hung out and Dave of course was never invited. He was now gloating to himself about how this was the best hiding place ever and how Strider would never find him. Being so out of character surprised him, maybe he was "hanging out" with Strider too much. He groaned at the thought of it.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so loud when you're "hiding"."

Karkat jumped at the sound, dismayed. He knew that voice too well, he had grown to have mixed feelings every time he heard that attractive but annoying voice.

"Leave me alone," he snapped before he buried his face into his arms once again. "Why do you even bother trying to tease me?"

Strider sighed and sat down next to him. He had to restrain his need to tease while he could hear the soft sobs coming from Karkat. Though when he had thought about all the things he had done, he was soon filled with guilt and teasing him once again wasn't going to relieve anything.

He sighed once again and apologized, "Sorry. I guess it's just fun to tease you. I have to admit, you're cute when angry." Karkat immediately looked up at him, speechless, but his red, teary eyed face gave a stunned "Really?". Dave nodded though Karkat's red face vanished and so did his shocked expression; he was still unconvinced.

"Don't even try toying with my heart. I can tell you're lying," Karkat murmured. He sure was stubborn, it aggravated the blonde, who was trying to say that he actually liked him. Karkat watched him get up and start to leave and didn't even try to stop him. He very well knew that if he did, he'd just end up getting his heart played with and he didn't want that. Though it was tempting to take the opportunity to be with the person he flushed for. When he got out of his thoughts though he realized he didn't need to stop Strider. The teen stopped in his tracks and stared at the troll as if debating on if he should stay or not. Karkat wanted to look away from him him and end this awkward tension but their eyes were locked on to each other and neither of them could look away.

"You're an idiot Vantas, thinking that I'd actually believe the bullshit that came out of your mouth," retorted Strider. He got down on his knees and returned the kiss.


End file.
